


Touch With the Lips

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss. For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/">McSmooch</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch With the Lips




End file.
